Missing Light
by gizmo-396
Summary: What happens when Kari goes missing. Rated M possible M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Missing Light**_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon of course, but I do own this story.

PLEASE NO FLAMERS (SORRY IF AGES ARE MESSED UP.)

_Summary: _What happens when Kari goes missing and no one can seem to find her? Mild language, violence and some other stuff that is not appropriate for young people. Dakari, Taiora, Mimi/Matt and Yolei/Ken parings.

_Ages:_

Joe : 19

Matt, Tai and Sora : 18

Izzy and Mimi : 17

Yolei : 16

Davis, Kari, TK and Ken : 15

Cody: 13

_CHAPTER 1 _

"Hey Kar, how is your report coming along?" Tai asked while walking into his little sister's bedroom.

_Didn't he just ask me that 5 minutes ago, I mean we still have over an hour before were supposed to be at Izzy's house for the meeting, sometimes that boy is just so impatient._

"Just fine Tai, like it was 5 minutes ago when you asked, we still have over an hour before were supposed to be at Izzy's house. Can you please just leave alone for a little while, so I can finish it? You coming in here constantly is not helping anybody. And would you please stop tapping your dam foot." Kari shouted.

"Fine." Tai murmured.

_What has gotten in to her lately all she does is bitch, bitch, and bitch. It's like all of the sudden I'm the worst person on this Earth (maybe he should take her to the digital world. Huh). I don't know what's going, on but I intend to find out. _

"Now where did I put my cell phone, I need to take it with me today?" Tai thought to himself out loud.

"What'd you say sweetie?" Tai's mother asked him.

"Nothing mom, I was just talking to myself." Tai replied.

"I always knew something was wrong with you, I just didn't think it was that bad, but don't worry I know some people that can help you through this problem." laughed Matt.

_I bet you he lost his cell phone_

"Very funny, when did you get here anyway?" asked Tai.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, the door was just wide open so I let myself in." Matt answered.

_That's really weird we never just leave the door open, what's going on_.

"Clash" Tai and Matt just kept searching and tearing up his room for that dam cell phone.

"Bye sweetie I'm going to the grocery store, I'll be back in a couple hours." Tai's mother called out.

Tai and Matt ignored what Tai's mother had just said and just kept searching.

"I don't think were going to be able to find it." Matt said while carefully lifting up one of the kitchen table cares, pulling it out and sitting in it.

"I don't think so either, and it's getting pretty late we better start heading over to Izzy's house." Tai replied by hopping up on top the kitchen counter, next to the sink.

"Kari, come on were going to go to Izzy's now." Tai shouted.

"I'm not going to Izzy's, I gonna stay home and work on my report instead." Kari responded

_First the attitude now this, what is up with her._

"Fine, but call me every hour on Matt's cell phone got it." Stated Tai.

"Ok." Stated Kari, while fiercely typing.

"Bye." And with that they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they, they should be here by now?" Shouted Yolei.

"Their they are." Izzy pointed out.

"Hey guys sorry were late, traffic was horrible." Stated Matt plopping down on Izzy's bed.

"Where's Kari?" asked Davis.

"She stayed home to work on her report." Replied Tai.

"Anyway I called you all here to discuss the usage of the cell phones in the Digital World." Stated Izzy.

_Just what I need to think about right now, my cell phone. _

"_I think I discovered a way to use our cell phones and other electronics in the Digital World." Stated Izzy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Bang."

"Tai I told you quit making so much noise." Kari shouted.

_Wait a minute Tai left, what I going on here?_

So Kari went downstairs to find the one person she would never expect to see in her life again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." And everything went pitch dark.

**Thank You for reading please R&R I worked really hard on this and I want your opinion. If you have any suggestions for**

**the story let me know in your review and I'll more than likely use it. My email address is malfunctioning so please just say **

**everything you need too in a review.**

**CHELSIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Light**

**Chapter 2:**

"It's been almost three hours since I left home and Kari still hasn't called." Tai whispered to Matt.

"Here, go outside and call her on my cell k." Matt whispered back.

"K." Tai whispered back.

"So I figure if you attach this cord to the computer and this cord…" Izzy tried to state.

"Where are you going Tai?" Sora asked.

"I'm just going outside to make a phone call I'll be right back." Tai responded.

_Kari where are you, come on pick up the phone._

"Maxx let me go." Kari screamed.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Maxx yelled back.

Just then Maxx slammed his fist straight into the back of her head.

"Owwwww." Kari shrieked out in pain.

Kari slammed down on the floor, apparently he hit the back of her head so hard she passed out.

"That'll teach you to defy me." Maxx stated.

Tai walked into Izzy's bedroom and pulled Matt outside.

"I keep calling Kari but she won't pick up the phone I'm getting really worried." Tai stated.

"Dude don't worry about it I mean come on now, you said it yourself Kari has been acting really strange lately and it's probably nothing." Matt said while trying to reassure his friend and trying not to freak out himself.

"Your right Matt, she's probably just mad, but I can't help but have this horrible feeling that something bad is happening to her you know, and the only times I ever have feelings like this one the bad feeling has always been right." Tai stated extremely worried about his sisters well being.

"If it will make you feel any better we'll go over there." Matt said calming his friend down, by putting his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Yeah I think it will make me feel better, lets go make up an excuse to tell the others, and leave." Tai stated waling back and fourth.

"Where do you want her boss?"

"Just put in the back room." Maxx stated.

3 hours later.

Kari opened her eyes to see herself laying on a wooden bed one mattress, with white sheets, a white pillow and a dark blue blanket. Also inside the room was a light bulb hanging down from the ceiling, a broken old wooden dresser and two doors.

_Where am I?_

Kari thought to herself holding her head cause it hurt so badly, but she didn't know why, in fact she didn't know anything, not even who she was.

"Hey Kari where are you." Yelled Tai opening up the door.

Tai was inside the hallway when he noticed a note on the wall that stated

**Dear Tai,**

**Carrie showed up, and I'm staying the night at her house.**

**Love Kari.**

_**I would like to thank those of you who took time to read my story and a special thanks to my one reviewer of last chapter Xangelqueenx, I figure if people keep reading my story and I got one review I'll keep writing it again Thank you, I know this isn't the best chapter but next chapter is a lot longer and a lot more exciting, will update real soon THANK YOU.**_

_**CHELSIE**_

_**Gizmo-396**_


	3. Author's Page

Author's Page

Hello this story is being reposted because my computer broke once I started writing this story and I never really got to test out any of my stories, I am however working on the new chapter and it will be ready by tomorrow thanks for the patience, Please review. And I promise a new chapter will be up by tomorrow.

Thank you

**Chelsie**


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So sorry I have not had internet in a while but I have it now and here is the next chapter

**Authors Note**: _**So sorry I have not had internet in a while but I have it now and here is the next chapter.**_

_**CHELSIE **_

**Gizmo-96**

Chapter 3:

"Well that's kind of weird, she'd normally call first." said Tai

"She was probably still mad at you." said Matt

"Yeah you're right, let's go back to Izzys."

_But still, it didn't even look like her handwriting, but Matt will just think I am being paranoid so I'll go over to Carrie's house later when I can get away._

"When have I ever been wrong?" joked Matt

"Do you really wanna go there now?" joked Tai

"Maybe!" said Matt

--

_I have to find out where I am_

"Hello, hello, anybody there, anybody at all?" said Kari stepping out of her room into a pitch dark hallway.

--

"Hey boss I think she's awake." said Max's assistant

"Good grab her and bring her in here." instructed Maxx

"Will do boss." said his assistant

--

"Come here Kari, and you better cooperate this time." yelled the assistant

"Who's Kari?" asked Kari

"I told you cooperate I don't have time for this bullshit right now." yelled the assistant

"Would you quit yelling at me, I mean what do you want with me?" asked Kari

"I don't want anything to do with you, expect to bring you to Maxx." Yelled the assistant

"Who's Maxx?" asked Kari

"Alright that's it" yelled the assistant

And just then Maxx picked up Kari by her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" screamed Kari

The assistant knocks on Max's door.

"I got her." Said the assistant

"Good bring her in." said Maxx

--

"Hey Matt is it just me or does Tai seem very distant today?" Asked Sora

"Oh he's probably just worried about his big game coming up.

_Nothing makes any sense that was not her handwriting, I am sure of it, or at least pretty sure, I know I'll find Davis he practically stalks Kari he'll know if it is her handwriting. Thought Tai_

Bet you can't wait till next chapter can you?

Thanks for reading and please R&R.

CHELSIE

Gizmo-396


End file.
